FF2- The Bakery
by ThatGirl01
Summary: Eddie and Loren are going through bad break ups, does a run in at the Bakery change their emotions?
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's P.O.V.

It's been 3 weeks since me and Chloe split. 3 weeks of me going through heartbreak. 3 weeks of me being depressed and being in denial. Something about sweetness brings me joy. I need something sweet, I'll go to the bakery around the corner.

*Bakery*  
Loren's P.O.V  
My shift is about to end, And today has been a bad day. First I'm still sad that who I though was the love of my life was cheating on me and the only thing that helped was sweet dessert, but that I was surrounded by it and couldn't eat any. Then Cameron, that guy that did that to me, came in begging for forgiveness but in a joking manner. He brought the girl he cheated in me with, with him. That was a big slap in the face. Now nobody is here and I feel like crying, I can't help it, I start to cry until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I instantly wiped my tears and looked up. You would never believe who it was...

Eddie's P.O.V.  
When I got to the bakery I saw a girl crying, and something about me made me go see if she's okay, because it was killing me that she was hurt, and I don't even know why.  
I tapped her shoulder.

Eddie- "Excuse me, are you okay? You look sad" not noticing the concern in his voice till now.

Loren- "Umm, y-yeah. W-What can I get for you sir?"

She's so beautiful... I want to know what's wrong, I want too know what hurting her, or who. That made me mad. Someone hurting a beautiful girl like her. I just realized that I've been staring at her for god knows how long.

Eddie- "How about we get a dozen sugar cookies and me and you go eat them together and talk about why you are crying?"

Loren- "That sounds really nice, I get off work in 5 so let me get the cookies and we can be on our way."

Eddie- "Sounds good..."

Loren- "Loren, Loren Tate."

Eddie- "Im Eddie." Duh stupid she knows who you are.

Loren- "yeah I know" she laughed.

Loren's P.O.V.  
Loren got the cookies and texted her mom filling her in on what was going on. She still didn't know where she was going. Oh well for some odd reason I trust him, and I never trust anyone instantly.

Loren-" alright here are the cookies, that will be $13.97"

Eddie- gave her a $20 "keep the change, now come on let's go"

Loren- "where exactly are we going?"

Eddie- "It's a surprise."

They drove jamming out to the Radio, having fun and being goofy. That's until Loren realized where they were, her secret spot... How'd he know about this place?

Loren- "Um, how'd you know about my secret spot?" "Do you like stalk me?" She asked jokingly, yet still curious.

Eddie was shocked- "This is my secret spot..."

Loren- "I guess we will have to share it"

Eddie-" we will indeed" this girl is amazing... And beautiful. It like it's Fate...

Loren-"Like what's fate?"

Eddie didn't know he said that out loud.

Eddie-" Me and you, meeting eachother, being in the same position, and my connection towards you."

Loren-" I feel better knowing I'm not the only one who feels it"

Eddie- "You are the most beautiful, sweet, smart girl I know! How could I not like you?"

Loren-" nobody has ever said that to me..."

Eddie was shocked-" What is wrong with men these days?!" Eddie got up and picked the prettiest flowers he could see.

Loren- "what are you doing?"

Eddie- "Will you do me the honor of going on a real date with me?"

Loren- "Yes, yes I will."

Eddie gave her the flowers and looked deep into her eyes before he knew it he was leaning in. It felt like eternity but then their lips met and they felt like the only two people on this earth. They both felt a spark that they never have before . They both broke the kiss after a minute and just stared at eachother in amazement.

Eddie- " Good, because I don't think I would be able to live if you said no"


	2. Chapter 2

Loren's P.O.V

So I am at my secret spot with EDDIE DURAN! But I don't think of him as Eddie Duran, I think of him as Eddie. I still can not believe he asked me on a date AND kissed me. I'm not going to lie, I felt sparks and fireworks go off and I felt like I could do anything!

Loren-"Oh I'm sure you would be able to live, there are plenty of girls that would kill to go on a date with you."

Eddie-"But you are the only one I want. I have never, and I mean never kissed someone 2 hours after I met them and asked them on a date."

Loren-" Well I am honored!" She said smiling a laughing.

Eddie was just sitting there staring at her while she smiled, he was smiling back.

Loren-"Why are you staring at me?" She said laughing.

Eddie-"Because I've never seen Someone as beautiful as you and I want to be able to see all your beauty all the time, you are most beautiful whenever you smile and laugh right here right now."

Loren-" what are you talking about?! I look terrible, I just got off work, my hair is a mess, and I have tear stain on my cheeks." She said looking at the ground.

Eddie picked up her head- "You seriously don't know how beautiful you truly are? Your eyes when you laugh are full of sparkle and you smile is just perfect, your hair looks beautiful and natural. I've never seen a more beautiful girl than you, ever."

This time it was Loren that dove in and passionately kissed Eddie. She was on her knees kissing him and he was sitting in the ground. She broke the kiss and they rested their foreheads together. "Thank you." Loren said.

Eddie-"No thank you. I'm glad I was craving a sugar cookie, or else I might not have met you."

Loren-" We'll you never know, fate might have interrupted your day... Maybe like at a certain concert..."

Eddie- "Were you the girl from the Avalon?!"

Loren was shocked that he remembered-"Yes. I was. You were on stage singing Something In The Air and you came out a grabbed my hand for the bridge of the song. It was magical." She said the last part more to herself.

Eddie- " You know, I looked for you after the concert? I haven't stopped thinking about you! I looked for about 30 minutes but then realized you were gone..."

Loren- "Yeah my bestfriend Mel had to get home. But seriously?! You were looking for me? I haven't stopped thinking about you either, I felt a shock when you grabbed my hand, but convinced myself it was only static electricity."

Eddie-" It wasn't. It was you and me on our own world. You know I've never done that?"

Loren-"Reach out into the crowd?"

Eddie-" Yeah, I just had to. I wanted to hold your hand longer but the song was going so I couldn't."

Loren-"I was just excited you even noticed me out of all those screaming girls"

Eddie-" I couldn't keep my eyes off of you the whole concert! You never saw me looking at you?!"

Loren- "I also convinced myself you were just looking in my direction, not at me."

Eddie-" Well I was looking dead at you. Anyway tell me about you, I want to get to know you"

Loren told him about everything, even her dad leaving her at 4.

Eddie-" That makes me so mad that someone would do that to you! Unbelievable! He missed out on a beautiful daughter."

Loren blushed- " Thank you. Now tell me about you."

Eddie- "Im sure you already know everything about me."

Loren- " I know Eddie Duran, I don't know Eddie the person"

Eddie thought then and there she was definitely a keeper. Eddie told her about him and they stayed looking a t the stars and the view for a while.

Loren- " As much as I don't want to, I should probably get home, it's 2 a.m." She laughed

Eddie had no idea it was so late-"Oh wow it is, here come on I will take you home"

Loren- " you don't have to do that, I can just get a cab or something"

Eddie- "I insist, now lets go"

He held out his hand for her to get up, when se got up, He never let go, the walked hand in hand to the car and opened her door. She told him where she lived and he drove her home and the exchanged phone numbers. Eddie went home to write a song because he was inspired, by Loren Tate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows! Originally I was going to make this a one-shot, but he I might as well me make a story out of it right?! Again a BIG thank you goes out to followers and reviewers! You guys rock! **

Eddie's P.O.V.

I can't believe how I already felt so much for Loren. I don't do anything irrational and I know I didn't tonight, but did I make a mistake kissing her? Am I moving to fast? Did I scare her away? No, I can erase that out of my head. I knew I wanted to and I couldn't resist, her lips were teasing me and her eyes were sparkling perfectly under the moonlights shine. Her hair was blown back perfectly and she was absolutely beautiful. I walked into my building and saw Jeffery.

Jeff- " Hello Mr. Duran, may I ask why you are so happy and haven't stopped smiling? ;) " he said jokingly

Eddie- " I told you Jeff, call me Eddie. And it's because I had a wonderful night to from a lady you will meet very soon. She is amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, smart, sweet, caring- sorry I'm ranting. Have a nice night Jeffery!"

Jeffery- " You as we'll Mr. - I mean Eddie."

Eddie went up to his penthouse to right a song for Loren, she inspired him and he is going to show her on their date. He forgot they didn't plan when so he immediately texted her.

From Eddie: Hey Loren Tate, sorry I forgot to plan our date! How's tomorrow around 7? ;)

Loren's P.O.V

I'm sitting in bed writing a new song, I got inspired... And yes I can easily say that Eddie was the one who inspired me. Luckily when I got home my mom was asleep so I didn't get a lecture from her, I love my mom to death, but sometimes she can be a but to over protective. Suddenly my phone vibrated I got a text from Eddie.

Hey Loren Tate, sorry I forgot to plan our date! How's tomorrow around 7? ;)

I replied back with a smile on my face.

From Loren: Ahhh, eager to see me again huh? It's okay I get that a lot. Haha. Tomorrow sounds perfect! :)

From Eddie: Is it so bad that I am wanting to see more of you? Who could blame me? Plus I think you would LOVE to see more of me. ;) haha. How about we meet up at our spot say 7? We can hang out there then go to Rumor around 8 or so, I have something to show you.

From Loren: What do you have to show me? :)

From Eddie: It's a surprise. Now this old man is going to bed. Haha. Goodnight beautiful. Sweet Dreams. :* 3

From Loren: Goodnight Rockstar. :* 3

I couldn't help but smile through that whole conversation. She was so ready for tomorrow! Loren's phone vibrated one more time and she thought, this boy can't stop texting me, or it could be Mel! I haven't talked to her since 6! I pick up my phone and see it is neither, well sorta, it's an Twitter update From Eddie.

EddieDuran: Was definitely inspired tonight! I got to meet the lovely love_to_love_you and talk with her into the wee hours of the night! Best night in a while. 3

Loren was blushing so much!

Love_to_love_you: It was one of the best of my life to! But hey, you told me you were going to bed mister rockstar!

EddieDuran: Come on Loren! Let me stay up just a little bit longer talking to you! Lo, I can't help myself. ;)

Love_to_love_you: Can't resist from talking OR seeing me huh? Dont worry you will see me soon! ;)

EddieDuran: 15 hours to be exact! I'm counting down the hours Lo. You have me wanting more! What do you expect on a night like tonight?! ;)

Love_to_love_you: I would expect you to go to sleep so tomorrow comes earlier, silly!

EddieDuran: True, but talking to you is addicting! You should know that since we talked for 5 hours!

Love_to_love_you: Let's stop blowing up Twitter with our talking, I think people might get jealous of you. ;) Text me if you want to talk!

EddieDuran: They are definitely jealous of me. I get to talk to you. No I think I'll actually head to bed now, with a smile on my face. :)

Love_to_love_you: As will I.

EddieDuran: Goodnight beautiful3

Love_to_love_you: Goodnight Rockstar. ;)

Loren and Eddie both went to sleep very happy, with a smile on their face about to dream about eachother.

Chloe sure did not like this...

**Thank you again! Remember, reviews are nice! Tell me if you have any ideas for the story and what you want to happen and if you like what's happening!**


End file.
